Te Amo
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: No matter the consequences, I love you. Various pairings. 50 sentence prompt. Femslash. Spoilers.


**A/N: **I wanted to write something for some of my favorite Kingdom Hearts femslash pairings, so I decided to write a 50 sentence prompt.  
>The pairings are, in order:<br>Kairi x Namine  
>Larxene x Xion<br>Xion x Namine  
>Kairi x Xion<br>Kairi x Namine x Xion  
>Feel free to pick and choose which pairings you'd like to read, or read them all. One sentence in Kairi x Namine x Xion hints Riku x Zexion, however.<p>

The title is "I love you" in English.

* * *

><p><strong>Te Amo<br>**_"No matter the consequences, I love you."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kairi x Namine<em>

**Comfort: **Namine's gentle voice, soothing her through every hard time, made Kairi realize that she was never alone.

**Kiss: **Namine ran her fingers through Kairi's red locks as she kissed her lips gently, a small giggle passing through her when her Somebody flushed scarlet.

**Soft: **"Your skin is so… soft." Kairi whispered as she poked Namine's cheek, and the childishness of the action caused a small smile to grace her Nobody's face.

**Pain: **Kairi winced as the Heartless slashed at her arm, and she heard a loud scream of rage as the Heartless disappeared into nothing—"Was that Namine?" she whispered quietly to herself, closing her eyes.

**Potatoes: **The day Namine had her own body, she made Kairi her favorite—fried potatoes, and she smiled as Kairi squealed in delight and hugged her tightly.

**Rain: **When it would rain, Kairi would find her Nobody sitting by the windowsill, sketching into her notepad with expert strokes of her pencil.

**Chocolate: **Namine broke off a piece of the chocolate bar she was eating and handed it to Kairi, but instead her Somebody kissed her and took the piece out of her mouth.

**Happiness: **She was a Nobody—a being who lacked emotions—but Namine knew that she felt truly happy whenever she saw Kairi laughing and being herself with her two best friends.

**Telephone: **The shrill ring of the telephone caused Namine to shriek in surprise, but Kairi giggled, picked it up, and kissed the blonde's forehead, whispering what an adorable person she was.

**Ears: **Kairi's ears were sensitive—an accidental fact the Nobody learned when she nibbled on her earlobe and the red haired girl burst into fits of giggles.

_Larxene x Xion_

**Name: **Larxene knew that the Organization deprived their name from their Somebodies with an "x" added onto it, but who in the world would be named Ion, Noi, or Oni?

**Sensual: **Xion shot forward with a loud gasp as Larxene applied pressure to her most sensitive area, and the Savage Nymph grinned before applying more pressure.

**Death: **Xion was nothing but a puppet, created by them with Sora's memories, so why did her demise affect Larxene to the point of going out in the middle of the night, screaming at the top of her lungs, and crying?

**Sex: **"E-Excuse me!" Xion exclaimed as Larxene forced herself on the petite girl. "I said, I want to have some "fun" with you, dear Xion." Larxene whispered huskily into her ear, causing the smaller Nobody to shiver violently from pleasure.

**Touch: **Larxene's touch was acid—it would burn her skin and leave marks, but they were marks that Xion bared with pride.

**Weakness: **Xion wondered what Larxene's weakness was, since she seemed so immune to everything—her answer was known the day the savage blonde stormed out and screamed "I HATE YOU ZEXION!"

**Tears: **Xion knew that she was nothing but a puppet, and when she cried on the clocktower, she was surprised that Larxene came up and hugged her, the action speaking so much louder than words.

**Speed: **Larxene's temper was as fast as the speed of light—it was there in the blink of an eye, but a glimpse of Xion and it was gone as quick as it appeared.

**Wind: **It was obvious that Xion was not used to the strong winds of Agrabah as it almost knocked her over, but the Savage Nymph held her, keeping her steady, while laughing loudly.

**Freedom: **"Once I return to Sora, I will be free." Xion whispered sadly as Larxene stared at her, anger read in her eyes. "Well, what if some of us don't want you to be free! You're MINE, Xion!"

_Xion x Namine_

**Life: **Xion's life would be forgotten once she returned to Sora, but Namine assured her that she would keep her alive in the form of her drawings.

**Jealously: **Namine was jealous—jealous and angry—that Sora would have Xion returned to him—she wished that Xion would belong to her, rather than to Sora.

**Hands: **Xion grasped Namine's pale hands with her own—ebony black over white cream—and whispered, "Thank you, Namine."

**Taste: **The blonde pulled Xion down and kissed her gently—she tasted of fresh strawberries in the summer.

**Devotion: **Namine's devotion to awaken Sora was something that Xion admired, but at the same time, she had no idea that Namine was as devoted to her as well.

**Forever: **"You will be forever remembered, for I will keep drawing your face until the day I fade away." Namine whispered quietly, tangling her pale hands in Xion's short black locks.

**Blood: **Xion gasped as Namine's pale skin was befouled by blood due to a paper cut, so she quickly ripped off some of her cloak and wrapped it around the injury.

**Sickness: **Sora was a sickness to Xion—he was the reason that everything she knew was falling apart, yet Namine could do nothing but hold her as she screamed.

**Melody: **As she drew, Namine hummed a quiet tune to herself—it was so simple, yet it was the sweetest melody that Xion ever heard.

**Star: **Xion looked at Namine's sketchbook, seeing that she drew the two of them with a fruit shaped as a star being shared between them.

_Kairi x Xion_

**Home: **"This is Destiny Islands!" Kairi exclaimed, smiling when Xion looked confused. "Our home."

**Confusion: **Xion blinked at the fruit that the red haired girl was offering her, but decided to share it with her anyways—she choked on her own saliva when Riku told her what the fruit symbolized.

**Fear: **Kairi was afraid of Xion someday fading away—of losing the person she loved—but Xion reassured her with a gentle kiss that she would be going nowhere.

**Thunder: **The petite Nobody shrieked at the thunder booming outside, clung to Kairi, but the red haired girl had no complaints as she hugged her lover tightly and murmured everything was going to be okay.

**Bonds: **Natives of Destiny Islands often asked Kairi how she could love someone who did not feel any emotions, but Kairi replied that they shared a bond that went deeper than love.

**Market: **The day Kairi took Xion out shopping was the best day of her life—mostly because Xion had no idea what "shopping" was and had the most adorable reactions to simple things in the market.

**Technology: **The red haired girl was surprised the day she found Xion tinkering on her laptop, and when she looked at her wallpaper after the petite Nobody moved, it read "Happy one year anniversary, Kairi."

**Gift: **The sweetest thing someone ever did for Xion was Kairi, the day she gave her a necklace with a heart charm and murmured, "This can be your heart, Xion."

**Smile: **Seeing her beloved Xion smile filled Kairi with so many emotions—happiness, love, and sadness that Xion would never be able to smile a true, happy smile.

**Innocence: **Everyone on Destiny Islands could hear Kairi shriek at Riku for showing Xion his playgirl magazine, but the petite Nobody just blinked in confusion as her lover chased the poor boy around the entire island.

_Kairi x Namine x Xion_

**Completion: **Together, the three of them were complete.

**Clouds: **Kairi and Xion loomed over Namine as she drew clouds in her sketchbook, and both of them kissed her cheeks as she continued drawing—she blushed faintly and scolded them gently before continuing.

**Sky: **"That looks like sea salt ice cream!" Xion said happily, pointing out a cloud in the sky—Namine and Kairi giggled quietly at the childishness of their lover before intertwining their hands together.

**Heaven: **Nobodies were immortal—a fact that Kairi was well aware of—but she was surprised that both Namine and Xion said that when her time was up, they would fly to heaven together.

**Hell: **The older generation on Destiny Islands often said to the three that they were going to hell because of being in a threesome—as well as all three of them women—but once Riku heard of that and got Zexion on their case, that was quickly stopped.

**Sun: **Namine was curled up on her left side, Xion her right, and Kairi smiled as the three of them basked in the glory of the sun.

**Moon: **To Kairi, Namine and Xion were the moon—they were dark and mysterious, yet at the same time, tranquil.

**Waves: **The sounds of the waves relaxed them as they had their midnight stroll along Destiny Islands beach—Kairi in the middle, Namine on her left, Xion on her right, their hands intertwined.

**Hair: **Kairi tangled her hands in Namine's blonde locks as she kissed her gently, feeling Xion run her hands through her own hair as her Nobody moaned quietly.

**Supernova: **The day Kairi announced that she was marrying both Xion and Namine, it was as if a supernova went off.


End file.
